Church on Sunday
by The2Freaks
Summary: A weird Mixture of Hanson,Roswell,a lil bit 7th Heaven and self-inserted characters.2 completely normal highschool girls who happen to be friends with the famous hanson brothers meet 2 guys who are a little bit different...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Apart from Liz,(Lisa that is,we are NOT talking about Liz Parker),Kat,Ashton and several other unimportant characters,we own non of these characters and non of the songs mentioned either!Wish we did though ;)  
  
  
  
Church on Sunday  
  
She was lying on the bed, moving her legs to the sound of the music they were listening to. She heard the rain knocking on the window from the outside. Since about two weeks it had been going on like that: rain every day, gray cloudy skies, a little bit stormy, still not exciting, just boring and bad mood, bad mood all the time.  
  
Maybe the bad weather wasn't really to blame for her terrible mood. Perhaps it was because her relationship to Ashton was kinda difficult since some time. In fact it was getting more difficult by the day. She stood up and looked into the mirror. She sighed and looked down, everything was just so, so depressing. She felt that somebody wrap his arms around her waist from behind, she looked up into the mirror again and saw the face of one of her best friends next to hers. "You're not really looking happy Liz", Zac said and laid his chin on her shoulder. She smiled at him: "Well, things are kinda difficult with Ashton right now and this weather, aw, it makes me mad! Man, I'm so glad you guys are back in Tulsa finally, you know, Kat and me, we missed you a lot here...". She turned around to get confirmed by Katrin. Katrin nodded: "Yeah, I missed your jokes a lot, when you're around it's never boring". She, Lisa, Zac and his brothers Taylor and Isaac had known each other since ages but since the three brothers had become world famous with their music they hadn't much time to spend with the girls anymore. Especially lately, because they had been in the studio in Los Angels, recording a new album, afterwards they had to promote it all around the globe and go on tour. Now Zac and his brothers had just come home form three month US-tour two days ago. "Yeah", Katrin said, "I guess, I missed you guys a lot!".  
  
"Hey, we missed you, too!", Zac said, still embracing Liz.  
  
"But now we're back.", Taylor stated, kicked popcorn against his younger brother with his finger and got up from the floor where he had been sitting, leaned against Katrin's bed. "Hey Taylor!", Zac shouted at him and let Lisa go. Somehow Taylor felt satisfied and he recognized that it had been his intention to make Zac let go of her. Taylor was feeling kinda uncomfortable right now. Zac could cope much better with the whole situation. They hadn't seen the girls since at least three months and now he had just walked up to Liz and embraced her as if he'd never been away from Tulsa, as if nothing had changed at all. But a lot of things had changed since they had left their hometown in the end of December.  
  
Sure, Taylor had often talked to them on the phone and Katrin and Liz had told him about nearly everything that had been going on here and about their new boyfriends, but still, things were different now and he needed his time to get to know the girls again. Maybe Zac was feeling the same, but he was able to hide it, but probably he, Taylor, was just different from his brother. Taylor felt that he was getting angry, this was stupid, he was behaving stupid, he really had no reason to be jealous of Zac. But Zac really has no right to embrace Liz anymore, after all she has a steady boyfriend now, or is he behaving normal and I am the fool?, Taylor thought and decided not to think about it now. Even though he was back in Tulsa his mood was bad enough. He was really happy to see Katrin and Lisa again but the weather, it just kept his feelings down. He sat down next to Katrin on her coach.  
  
Lisa placed herself on Katrin's bed again and layed down on her back staring at the ceiling. Zac looked around in Kat's room and examined to walls. Not much had changed here. The old Hanson poster was still hanging there on the wall above her bed, but now there was a new photo on her beside table. "So, when will we get to know you boyfriends?", he asked looking from Kat to Lisa and back to Kat.  
  
"Uh, I guess sometime soon", Liz shrugged.  
  
"We wanted to went with them to the Crash Down Café tomorrow after school, you two could come along or the three of you?", Katrin suggested.  
  
"Ike is busy with his girlfriend", Taylor said, "He didn't see her since such a long time, I think he doesn't want to come..."  
  
"But we will!", Zac interrupted him.  
  
"I hope you guys will get along with them well", Katrin said. As she thought about Michael, she smiled. He was just so cute, she still couldn't believe that she was together with him. She still couldn't believe how Liz and her had managed to turn those to guys from 12th grade, who, by the way, were friends, into their boyfriends. It was all going so well for her at the moment, eventhough she realized that Liz wasn't as happy as her, she couldn't help but felt extremely happy with Michael. She never really had had a steady boyfriend, nothing serious at least. Well, when she had been younger, around twelve years, she had been dating Taylor for some time, but it had just been something like a first try. Liz had been dating Zac at that time, but no "couple" had been doing more than giving each other a kiss on the cheek and walking down the street hand in hand. Afterwards Katrin had crushed on some other boys, but there hadn't been anything serious. It was different with Michael now. She really had feelings for him and when she was with him and looked into his deep brown eyes she had this feeling in her stomach that you have when you're in love with somebody-and he could kiss so way cool.  
  
"Kat?", Taylor laughed.  
  
"What were you dreaming 'bout?", Zac asked, "You boyfriend? What was his name again?"  
  
"Michael!", she said and couldn't help grinning.  
  
Silence, everybody seemed to think about something different until all of them started to laugh.  
  
"Aw, I'm so glad to be back", Zac finally said, "oh, shit, I forgot, what time is it?".  
  
"9:30 p.m.", Katrin answered, looking at her watch.  
  
"I have to go home, I really forgot that I promised Isaac not to come back too late so that he doesn't have to look for the kids the whole eve. Taylor, wanna come along or could I use your car?" Zac asked opening the door of Katrin's room to leave.  
  
"Use my car!".  
  
When Zac had said goodbye to the girls and had left the room Taylor explained. "Ike has invited his girlfriend today, you know, our parents are not at home, so...", he grinned.  
  
The three of them still talked a while until Lisa decided that it was time to go home. It was late and she didn't want to be all tired tomorrow.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go home now", she stood up.  
  
"I'll go home too then!", Taylor stated.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow!", Katrin waved goodbye to them at the door of her home and watched Taylor and Lisa walk down the street. Then she took the telephone and went back to her room to call Michael.  
  
"I'll bring you home and then I'll go over to my house, okay?", Taylor asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you really don't have to...", Lisa said.  
  
"I know", he nodded, "but I'd like to."  
  
"Okie"  
  
They went down the street in silence.  
  
"Is there something different?", he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean now, I think it's kinda different, I mean, now that we're back here, it's different than before, you've got boyfriends and things, it seems to me...you know, you grew up a lot since we've been away..."  
  
"Uh, really?", she looked at him a little confused and thought about it for a while, "well, maybe you're right, things changed, but it's still the same between us, I mean, you're still my best friends and things".  
  
"Yeah".  
  
Silence.  
  
"You said things are kinda difficult with your boyfriend, with Ashton...", Taylor started again.  
  
"Uh yeah", she sighted, "I guess, it's not quite so easy to have a steady boyfriend, I mean, he's really nice and things and I'm still happy about it, but you know, I sometimes think he's hiding something from me and he sometimes seems so much older than me, he's only two years older than me, but sometimes I just feel, I just feel like I'm so much younger than he is when I'm with him. And things are getting a little bit, you know, quick for me", Taylor nodded understandingly and she went on: "He, I don't know if he really understands me and you know Kat, she seems to have no probs at all, she and Michael, they are getting along so well, you know. I just donno how she's doing that..."  
  
"Well, I don't know Ashton, but I'm sure you'll manage to get through this, I mean, maybe the two of you just need a little more time... and the relationship between Kat and Michael, that's something totally different, I mean, you are not like her and your boyfriend is not like hers, I mean, you can't compare that, you know!", Taylor said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right, I just have to give it some time. And I mean, in the beginning everything was great, so..., I mean, I've been going out with him since about a month now and I guess nobody ever said that everything has to be easy...", she sighed, "anyway, how are you doin'? Met any nice girls on tour?".  
  
Taylor smiled: "Nah, I don't think so, well, there are a whole lot of sweet girls out there, but – no, I didn't meet anyone special!"  
  
"Well, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow at the Crash Down, right?", she said, as they reached Liz's home.  
  
"Sure, Zac and me are coming!"; he turned to go, "goodbye and goodnight, sleep well and things...".  
  
She laughed. "Same to you!", she opened the door to her house, but turned around again. "Hey Tay!", he looked back at her, "You grew up a lot ,too!". 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Katrin was talking to Michael on the phone.  
  
"Well anyway, is it alright with you if two friends of Liz and mine come along with us to the Crash Down tomorrow? We weren't able see them since such a long time and now we'd like to introduce them to you...", Kat said.  
  
"Yeah, sure, all your friends are welcome to me, baby", Michael answered sweetly, but suddenly he turned serious again: "You know, I've got to talk to you about something, I mean since we're together for nearly four weeks now..."  
  
"Sure, go on!", she said, trying to imagine what he was talking about.  
  
"Uh, not now, I'll tell you later, not through the phone, 'k?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Well, I've got to get my homework for tomorrow done now, we'll see each other at school tomorrow..."  
  
"I'm already looking forward to see you", she said smiling. Aw, she was so lucky.  
  
"I'm dying to see you", he smiled ,too, "I'm so happy to have you! So, sleep well and dream of me, 'k?"  
  
"Of course I will!!! Goodnight Michael!", she said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, so see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah! Have a nice night!", Katrin looked at his photo on her beside table.  
  
"You too, I'm missing you already, even though I just didn't see you for two days!", he said, trying to imagine her sitting in her room, the phone in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I'm missing you, too!"  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye!", she finally forced herself to put down the receiver. As always none of them had been able to say goodbye. She really liked that guy a lot and he seemed to like her, too.  
  
At the other day Katrin reached the school early than she had to. She normally had a free period on Monday morning, but she went to school earlier today, because she wanted to meet Michael. He also had a free period, but he worked with Ashton and with some other guys on a biology project.  
  
So she walked down the empty corridors in the direction of the biology room Michael was normally working in. Nearly nobody is mad enough to come to school on Monday morning earlier than needed, she thought, as she opened her locker to throw her books into it.  
  
"Hey!", somebody greeted her.  
  
Kat turned around to look into the grinning face of a light brown haired girl who seemed to be just a little older than her. Katrin wondered where she had seen her before. "Hi!", she said unsure.  
  
"You're lookin' for Michael? He's over there in the class room with Ashton!", the girl said.  
  
Now Kat remembered that the girl was Ashton's younger sister Angela. They just didn't look to similar to each other. Her eyes were blue and cold compared to his dark brown eyes, but their hair nearly had the same color. "Uh, yeah, thank you, I was just about to look for him, thanks!", Kat shut her locker and opened the door to the class room the girl had pointed at.  
  
She was surprised that there were only three guys and one girl in the room, standing around a table, not quite many people seemed interested in that project. "Hi!", Kat said shyly, looking into Michael's direction.  
  
"Oh, hey Kat-baby! How are ya doin'?", Michael walked towards her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, "It was really nice to talk to you on the phone yesterday, I'm sorry that I had to say goodbye so early, but I really needed to do my homework..."  
  
"Hey, it's okay, I'll get over it!", she smiled.  
  
"You had a nice weekend?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, most time I spent Liz and the two friends of ours who are coming to the Crash Down with us today..."  
  
They went on talking about the weekend and he told her what he had done.  
  
"Well, you have to go on with you project stuff", Kat finally said, as she recognized that Ashton was looking at them.  
  
"Uh, I think we're finished for today", he said looking at the others. Ashton looked at Michael for a second, nodded and put some books into his back-pack.  
  
Michael put one arm around Kat's shoulder and the three of them left the room, leaving the other boy and the girl alone. Outside they met Ashton's sister again. "You're finished for today?", she asked, talking about the project.  
  
"Yep!", Ashton answered.  
  
"Are Max and Zoe still there?", she asked, nodding into the direction of the class room that had just left.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
Angela left them for the class room.  
  
"So, what kind of project is it you guys are working on?"; Kat asked them as they went into the direction of the lockers.  
  
"Uh...", her boyfriend said, exchanging looks with Ashton and said: "It's a biology thing, nothing really interesting, I guess..."  
  
Ashton added: "You wouldn't really want us to explain it to you, I promise you, we'd still be standing here tomorrow and things."  
  
Now she felt kinda left out, Ashton seemed to think that she was still too young to understand. Katrin felt that she didn't really like her boyfriends best friend. I really don't know what Liz likes about this guy, she thought. "Yeah, whatever!", she said. "uh, there's Liz!"  
  
Lisa walked over to her friends. She had just recognized her boyfriend, Kat and Michael standing in front of Michael's locker, talking to each other. "Hey guys!", she said, smiling Ashton, "how are you doin'?"  
  
"Fine!", he said.  
  
Michael suddenly embraced Katrin and kissed her gently.  
  
She didn't really feel like letting him go, but she had English classes with Lisa now. Michael let go of her: "Ready for another day at Tulsa high?", he asked grinning.  
  
"Sure, as long as you're with me!", Kat answered, grinning back at him.  
  
Liz glanced at Ashton, recognized that he was looking in her direction and looked down at the floor again.  
  
"You girls have got English classes now, right?", Michael said and saved the situation, even though he probably hadn't recognized the tension between Ashton and her.  
  
The two girls walked along the corridor to their English class room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short note,if you have the impression there're an awful lot of mistakes in the text,sorry,we try to correct them best as possible but for one thing,when we first wrote this,we never meant to publish it and since we're from Germany our english isn't all that perfect anyway....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the girls left school around lunch time the sun was shining brightly for the first time since weeks. Liz stretched her arms above her head, as the sunlight dazzled her a little bit. "Wow, I hadn't expected something like that!", she said, turning to her best friend.  
  
"You mean the weather?", Kat asked.  
  
"Yep! It's incredible good, I mean, okay, everything is still kinda wet and things but the air is fresh and the sun is shining, I just can't believe it!", she jumped down the stairs and the two girls went down the street together. Suddenly a car stopped next to them. "Hey, want a lift girls?", Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah sure!", Katrin said surprised.  
  
"Uh, Ashton will come a little later, he still has something to do, anyway, wanna come along with us?", Michael said to Lisa.  
  
"Uh, no, I think I'll walk over to the Crash Down", Liz really wanted to walk, the weather hadn't been that good since ages. Also she didn't felt like sitting there in the car with that couple. She was kinda happy to have some time on her own to enjoy the weather.  
  
Katrin waved Liz goodbye and Michael started the engine again.  
  
She was sitting next to him in the front of the car. He kept drumming on the steering wheel with his fingers while he was driving the car.  
  
"So you had a good day?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was okay, you?", Katrin said, looking at him.  
  
"Well, me too", he stated, "uh, what's going on between Ashton and Lisa?, they are, they're behaving kinda strange lately...", he wondered. It seemed as if he was more thinking loudly than talking to her but nevertheless she answered: " Yeah, I guess they have some little probs or something, I donno, but I think it's going to be okay soon. Liz is just, I think she just didn't feel too good last the past days. She kinda got depressions cause of the bad weather..."  
  
"Yeah, and you, are you happy?", he asked.  
  
"Of course I am, I'm extremely happy right now", she grinned at him.  
  
"Me too!", he smiled back at her as he stopped the car cause of a red traffic light.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me 'bout something?", she remembered.  
  
"Uh, yeah..., I'm going to tell you later, 'k?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Suddenly someone behind them sounded his horn and Michael jumped in his seat.  
  
He looked up to the traffic light: green!  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking", he said confused and drove on.  
  
Katrin smiled. He was so cute. A little confused sometimes, but that was just what she loved about him.  
  
In front of the Crash Down the two jumped out of his car, went in and sat down at one of the big tables.  
  
She listened to the soft sound of an old Backstreet Boys song and leaned her head against his shoulder. Aw, the day could go on like this, she thought and closed her eyes till the end of the song. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa had just reached the entrance of the Crush Down when she heard somebody calling her name. She turned around but couldn't see anything at all because of the dazzling sunlight.  
  
"Hey Liz, what's up?", Zac greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, hi Zac, hey Tay!", Liz laughed, "I heard you calling my name, but the sun was dazzling me, aw, the weather is just great, isn't it???"  
  
"Yeah, guess so", Zac said, shrugging his shoulders, "let's go in!"  
  
"Well, I just love the weather, too!", Taylor stated, "by the way, where's Kat? And where are your boyfriends?"  
  
"Uh, Kat and Michael should be in there already", Liz nodded towards the door of the Café, "they came by car and Ashton is coming a little later...I guess..."  
  
She pushed open the door to the Crash Down and the three of them went in.  
  
Liz closed her eyes for a second as the loud music reached her ears.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come I'm destined for anything...at all..."  
  
She opened her eyes again as Taylor pushed her forward. "Uh, I'm sorry, I can hardly see anything!", he apologized.  
  
"No prob!", she took hold of his hand and dragged him to the side.  
  
"...Downtown lights will be shining on me like a new diamond ring out under the midnight hour, no one can touch me now and I can't turn my back It's too late ready or not at all..." Liz was always able to see better in dark rooms than in the sunlight because her eyes were kinda sensitive.  
  
"Wow, I just love this place!", Zac announced, jumping down the stairs. He scanned the room for Kat and her boyfriend and finally saw them sitting there at one of those old familiar tables.  
  
Katrin saw her friends entering the café. She moved a bit closer to Michael and he wrapped an arm around her gently.  
  
"...I'm so much closer than I have ever known...wake up..."  
  
From here one had an excellent view over the whole room, Taylor realized. He was still standing there, next to Liz near to the entrance. He wondered what she was thinking about because she didn't move at all, but he really couldn't imagine and started listening to the music again...  
  
"...Dawning of a new era calling... don't let it catch you falling ready or not at all, so close enough to taste it almost...I can embrace this feeling...on the tip of my tongue...", Lisa could almost feel how her mood started to get better by the minute: all her friends around again, the good weather and now one of her favorite Green Day songs.  
  
Finally she moved and they started climbing down the stairs. Zac was already waiting for them.  
  
"I'm so much closer than I have ever known... wake up, you better thank your lucky stars...I've been waiting a lifetime for this moment to come I'm destined for anything at all..."  
  
As they went over to Kat and her boyfriend Taylor suddenly noticed that he was still holding Liz's hand and let go of her quickly.  
  
"Dumbstruck, colour me stupid, good luck, you're gonna need it, where I'm going if I get there...at all...", "Hey, Liz, baby!", Ashton greeted her from behind. "Hey Ashton!", Michael pushed Katrin gently away from him and the boys high-fived.  
  
"...Waaaaake up, better thank your lucky stars..."  
  
Uh, Katrin really didn't like that loud music, it's more Liz's kind of music, she thought and leaned against Michael, who had sat down again.  
  
"Uh, guys, that's Taylor and Zac...our best friends", Katrin introduced them, "and that's Michael and Ashton, we told you 'bout them..."  
  
The boys hied and heyed politely, even though Michael and Ashton seemed kinda surprised about the fact that the best friends of their girlfriends seemed to be two members of the famous rock band Hanson. All of them sat down around the table and Lisa regretted that the song was over already and they started playing another song that really wasn't her taste.  
  
"So, what did the girls tell you about us?", Michael asked curious and they started talking.  
  
A little later the waitress brought them their drinks, Zac a sandwich, Ashton a cake and Michael and Katrin the salad they had ordered.  
  
Lisa had taken place on Ashton's lap and decided to ignore the fact that she had a strange feeling about him since some days. Probably Taylor was right and she was just imagining it, especially because Ashton didn't seemed to notice anything at all. "May I have a piece of your cake?", she asked.  
  
He nodded and offered her his plate, "Yeah, sure, if you want to, but it doesn't really taste so good..."  
  
Nearly at the same time Michael and Lisa reached for the Tabasco that was placed in the middle of the table, but Liz was just a second faster.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!", she grinned triumphantly and opened the bottle. Just as she poured a whole lot of the stuff over her piece of cake Ashton choked on the food and had a bad cough so that Liz accidentally spilled the Tabasco all over his cake.  
  
"You alright?", she looked at Ashton for response and he nodded. His head was still bright red and he stared at her unbelievable.  
  
Michael still stared at her in disbelieve whereas Taylor, Katrin and Zac couldn't stop laughing about the whole thing.  
  
"She eats that stuff with everything since she is born!", Taylor explained to Ashton an Michael and Zac added, "Yeah, I mean, I tried it one time and in my opinion Tabasco doesn't fit to chocolate cake, but, get used to it guys..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to shock you, I just love that stuff so much, maybe I should have warned you", Lisa apologized. She had blushed badly and looked worried at Ashton who after all seemed to be okay, "And now I spilled the stuff all over your cake, I'm sorry, I'll order a new one for you, 'k?"  
  
"No, no, it's alright, I'll eat it this way, never mind, I don't care if there's Tabasco on it...", he resumed to eating, but noticed the glance Michael gave him.  
  
Had he really meant it that way or was he angry with her and just said he didn't care, because he didn't wanted to quarrel with her in front of the others, Liz really didn't know what to think about it. She really couldn't figure him out and that was exactly the fact that made her wondering if he really was the right boyfriend for her. Liz wasn't really the kind of person that loved surprises. Usually she found out about the opinions and attitudes of the people that were often around her quickly, but she had known Ashton for a month now and she still wasn't always able to tell if he was joking or if he meant something sarcastically and things. Sometimes she felt as if she didn't know him at all, sometimes it seemed to her as if her own boyfriend actually was a stranger and that didn't made her feel exactly good. How can you trust somebody if you don't know him at all?, she asked herself but then she remembered that the day had started so well and decided not to think about it anymore. Not now, but later she would have to talk to Ashton, or should she better talk to Taylor, or Kat first or maybe Zac? No, they couldn't help her, it was her problem and they wouldn't be able to solve it for her. She realized that she was thinking about it again.  
  
Katrin stood up from her chair and stretched. She was kinda tired.  
  
"What's up?", Michael asked her.  
  
"Uh, I'm just tired, maybe I should go home now, I stayed up very long yesterday...", she sighted.  
  
"Alright, want me to drive you home?"  
  
"Well, that would be pretty nice", she smiled at him.  
  
"What about us?", Ashton asked, turning to Liz, "You want to go home?"  
  
"Uh, I donno...", she looked at Zac and he shrugged.  
  
"Well, yeah, I think so, you came by car?", she hoped that he'd say no, because it would be easier to talk to him when they were walking home.  
  
"Nope, would you mind giving us a lift?", he asked Michael. And Lisa felt like killing her boyfriend for that question.  
  
"No prob, you can come along! Do you guys want a lift, too?", he turned to Zac and Taylor.  
  
"Uh, no, we've got our own car...", Taylor said.  
  
As they waited for Michael to unlock his car Lisa turned to Ashton: "We could also walk home, I mean, it isn't far and, and I'd like to talk to you about...something".  
  
"Uh, I don't really feel like walking today Liz, can't you tell me another time?", Ashton answered.  
  
"Yeah, but...it's just..."  
  
Ashton opened the door for her and helped her into the back of the car. Why didn't he want to talk to her? Lisa really couldn't tell. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, I'll bring you up to your room"; Michael said (after they had brought the others home and were arrived at Katrin's house.  
  
"Uh, alright!", Katrin answered and jumped out of the car.  
  
They went into her house and walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
"And now?", she asked, grinning provocatively and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Uh, what about that?", he smiled at her, leaned forward and gave her a long kiss.  
  
Damn, this guy really knew how to kiss. Katrin pulled nearer to her, as he kissed her again.  
  
"Are your parents at home?", he asked pushing her away gently.  
  
"No, but they will be back soon..."  
  
"Hey, what about we go over to my house and watch a movie together?, I've got a lot of good movies, you know...", he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Uh, well, yeah, I'd really like to come along, but I have to write a note for my parents, 'k?", she said and he nodded.  
  
"Uh, which kind of movie would you like to watch? Thriller, Romantic or something scary? Well, I guess you don't believe in that stupid alien stuff and things, or do you wanna watch a movie that is...uh, a little 'spacey'?", he asked.  
  
"Well, alien-movies are cool and who knows, maybe there are some of them down here after all...", she said and laughed.  
  
"So, you wanna watch a scary alien movie?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, why not, which d'you have?"  
  
The movie was really very scary and she moved closer to him as they were sitting on his bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her a little nearer to him. "Hey, are you still tired?"  
  
"Yeah, a little"  
  
"Well, just lean on me then...", he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and begun to stroke her back gently. Kat noticed that she drifted into sleep...  
  
***  
  
"What?, What do you mean?, No, you know that's not possible, you can't just go over to her and tell her!!!"  
  
"But she notices it, she told me about a million times that she wants to talk to me and I can't go on like that, she noticed that there's something...different, you know, I, if I don't tell her something soon, she's probably, she probably won't wanna be with me any longer. She doesn't trust me Michael!"  
  
Katrin needed a few seconds to figure out where she was. It was dark around her, but she remembered the eve before. She was at Michael's room, she must have dropped off when they were watching the movie.  
  
"Hey, I know that it's difficult, I mean, what can I say, I can't tell Katrin either, but it's too dangerous. We still don't know them long enough to know who they really are...For example the thing in the Crash Down today. Why did she eat Tabasco on her cake?, I mean, does she know something? You didn't tell her anything, did you?", she heard Michael's voice, he wasn't talking to her, but to whom on earth he was he talking to at, she looked at her watch, at 12 am? They were talking about Liz and her, but why?  
  
"No, of course not, I don't know, maybe she's one of us..., that would be another reason to tell her"  
  
"Ashton, you know we can't do that. And by the way, she might also be on the other side and just wanted to find out about our reactions, we'd be pretty pissed then. I mean you couldn't show more obvious how shocked you were, could you?", Michael sounded a little angry.  
  
"Hey, calm down Michael, does she look like a FBI agent or something??? No, she doesn't, she's way too young!!!", Katrin still didn't know what they were talking about, it just seemed to her that she wasn't supposed to listen. This stuff begun to sound slightly mysterious to her. Did they the guys have problems with the FBI or something? What was all this about?  
  
"Still, we have to find out what she knows about us and you won't tell her anything until then!"  
  
"Michael, I trust her and I really want to be with her, but if I don't tell her anything she will leave me, don't you get that? I just talked to her on the phone and that's the reason why I came over, we really quarreled about it. I tell you, she feels that there's something I'm hiding from her. Please tell me what I should do now? I mean, it's easy for you to tell me that we can't tell them, you don't have such problems, your girlfriend, she doesn't seem to notice anything at all..."  
  
"Tell her anything you want, but don't tell her about us, you can't. Not now and you have to find if she is one of us, maybe she is, but she doesn't know herself and Ashton: be careful!"  
  
"I hate lying to her"  
  
"Yeah, but we can't change anything about it...uh, and we have to be more careful about the project, I mean, maybe we shouldn't go on working on it at school"  
  
"Yeah I know, but it will take us much longer if we'll work on it at home, we don't have all those stuff there..."  
  
Katrin's brain was working fast, what the hell was going on here? The guys had a secret, that was clear to her but she really didn't have the slightest idea of what it was about. Did it have something to do with the biology project they were working on at school? Maybe it had something to do with drugs, maybe they were making drugs in there,  
  
but she really couldn't imagine her boyfriend being a drug dealer...  
  
Suddenly Katrin heard a door creak and shut. She quickly laid down again and pretended to be asleep -just in time.Michael entered the room.... 


End file.
